


Terror is Only Part of Justice

by Too_many_fandoms007



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Cheating, Death, Descent into Madness, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, French Revolution, Good and Evil, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M, Metaphors, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophy, Power Imbalance, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: Historians never quite knew the full reasons why Maximillien de Robespierre went as far as he did, why he fell so quickly. Their theories ranged from the corruption of power combined with his obsession with Enlightenment ideals to him simply going mad. These theories, while partially true, do not provide the full context. However, one must give these historians some credit, the true story has been so buried by the people involved that not even the best historian could find it. Thankfully, I am no historian, and this is no story. The contents below are the true history of Maximillien de Robespierre, and how should I know, you ask? Well, I know because as stated above, this is no story, this is my, Maximilien de Robespierre's, fully stated account of the events leading up to and during what historians will call, The Reign of Terror.Or in other words...A Reign of Terror AU with Deceit as Maximillien de Robespierre told mostly from his P.O.V. with some backgroundish relationships and stuff.





	Terror is Only Part of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Me actually writing the thing that I said I would write on Tumblr like weeks ago??? Instead of writing more of one of my many other fics???? Oops.... 
> 
> Anyways, yeah I'm still alive, hope you all are too, at least one the outside. This chapter didn't turn out to be like how I thought it would be, but after writing it I find that it really fits the story I want to tell and Dee's character overall. So yeah kind of a weird chapter but the next one will be formatted more how I thought it would be. 
> 
> TW's: -mentions of parent death  
-mention of parent abandonment  
-mention of death (specifically by guillotine)  
-mention of suicidal thoughts/plans of suicide  
-mentions of cheating  
-mentions of drinking  
-mentions of lying  
-mention of going "mad"  
-mentions of death  
-mention of trauma  
-calling someone a bastard
> 
> I think that that's it, but as always, if you find something else that I missed or would like something to be made more accessible please tell me. Your safety is most important. 
> 
> :)

Historians never quite knew the full reasons why Maximillien de Robespierre went as far as he did, why he fell so quickly. Their theories ranged from the corruption of power combined with his obsession with Enlightenment ideals to him simply going mad. These theories, while partially true, do not provide the full context. However, one must give these historians some credit, the true story has been so buried by the people involved that not even the best historian could find it. Thankfully, I am no historian, and this is no story. The contents below are the true history of Maximillien de Robespierre, and how should I know, you ask? Well, I know because as stated above, this is no story, this is my, Maximilien de Robespierre's, fully stated account of the events leading up to and during what historians will call, The Reign of Terror. 

Firstly, the name is not Maximillien de Robespierre, that is far too long and unnecessarily eloquent, it is Dee. Why go by my middle name when everybody knows that middle names were created to be your secret name and that revealing one's middle name would give said person power over you? Well, two reasons. The first being that I do not fear the powers of man, only the powers of death, and secondly, by the time you read this, I will be dead, either by the sharp blade of the guillotine or, if fate be merciful, by the blade of my own hand. 

Morbid, I know. However, now is not the time for such reflections, as all know that time is a fickle beauty, and mine is running out. 

Where to start? After careful reflection, I have found that I can not start anywhere but the beginning. Therefore, the beginning is where I shall start. 

I was born on May sixth, 1758, in a small forgettable place called Arras, France. I am proudly the oldest of four bastards that I call my siblings. My mother died when I was merely a child, I think that I was around six, however, my memory is escaping me in these later years and my mind has, as minds do, blocked most of the memories of my childhood, due to a concept that my old friend Virgil would call, trauma. However, I am getting ahead of myself. 

As previously stated, my mother died when I was around the age of six, my father leaving shortly afterwards. And by leaving I do not mean to make a poor allusion to death, no, by leaving I meant that he packed up his earthly possessions and left our household, never to return. When I asked my grandmother, age eight, why he left, the only answer I ever received was that he was too stricken and blinded with grief to continue on raising a family and decided that leaving would be a better alternative to raising us as a shell of his former self. This explanation, while pity-inducing and blameless, is incorrect. Why would he leave if he was grief-stricken? Would he not want to instead gather the remaining family close, the only family that he has left? Why would he leave, knowing that we, only children, could not survive without him? And if he was really grief-stricken, then why did I see him on my way home from town, kissing and laughing and smelling of liquor? If he really loved my mother, then why did I see him cheating on her with another woman? 

More pondering on the subject has led me to consider this as one of the factors that hath led me to this point. If my mother had not died, then I would have never been confronted with the concept of death at such an early age. If she had not died, my father never would have left. And if he had not left, then I would not have known the harshness of loss, the reality of having loved ones leave. If he had not left, then I would not have seen him that day, drinking and cheating on my dead mother. And if I had not seen him that day, then maybe I would not have learned so early on that people are inherently evil and that people lie to protect their own agendas, with no regard for your own interests. 

Unfortunately, such things could not be avoided, and even more unfortunately, those unhappy memories would become the core ideals and morals that would help to shape the person I am today. I could choose to flesh out and write down all the disgusting details of those such experiences, however, seeing as I am short on time, I will leave it up to you as the readers to imagine how those scenes could have gone. Moving forward, I was, obviously, not uneducated, and actually received a very prestigious education at Lycée Louis-le-Grand in the well-known city of Paris. I was a lawyer. I have a law degree. And after some more reflecting, I have also concluded that this degree in law and time at school, learning and studying famous Greek and Roman and French philosophers such as Rousseau, Locke, Voltaire, and Aristotle may have also been a large factor contributing to my morals and ideals.

Yes, the ideals and morale of Locke and Voltaire intrigued and excited me, but it was always the ideals of Rousseau that I seemed to come back to. The idea that government should be held accountable and responsible for the needs of the people, while in return the people do the same, or, as Rousseau put it, a social contract, was not only enlightening, but revolutionary. People electing a ruler, one that would be held to this social contract, was something that, try as I might, I could not get out of my head. I was not looking for a revolution, mind you, I simply wanted government reform. I wanted Rousseau's idea of a government, and the more time went on, the less and less I could deny this statement. 

Soon after becoming a lawyer and fighting for social justice, I wanted more. I was not doing enough. Not for myself, my people, nor my country. And with the ideals of Rousseau still spinning in a never-ending loop in my head, joining the early gatherings of the Third Estate government reform meetings only seemed to be the next logical step. Mind you, it was government reform that we wanted back then, not revolution. We were all united, no divisions present. What fools we were.

I started taking to the streets more often, joining rallies and rebellions and strikes. Because of my high status among the people as a well-known, fair lawyer, I quickly started to gain a sort of popularity among the people. They started to call me "the incorruptible" because of my strict moral code and ideals. It was partially true. 

I did and still do have the strictest of moral codes, I have built them up over the years and refuse to let them go. As the great philosopher Aristotle once said, "The moral virtues, then, are produced in neither by nature nor against nature. Nature, indeed, prepares in us the ground for their reception, but their complete formation is the product of habit." Therefore, while I have held myself to a strict moral code formed by habit, I am not "incorruptible". This is due to the fact that all men are corruptible, it is a part of one's natural psyche. It is built, ingrained into us. 

The concepts of good and evil are just that, concepts. As Thomas Hobbes says, "Moral philosophy is nothing else but the science of what is good, and evil, in the conversation, and society of mankind. God, and evil, are names that signify our appetites, and aversions; which in different tempers, customs, and doctrines of men, are different." Good and evil merely depend on perspective, and as such, are too fickle to be considered a solid basis for one's morals and beliefs. As such, I do not base my morals and beliefs on such fickle concepts as good and evil, no, instead I base mine on facts, logic, and the morals and beliefs of people who came before me. Because of this, I keep a strict moral code and have rightfully earned that recognition, however, the nickname and idea that I am "incorruptible" is false, impossible, and unearned. 

As I imagine that it will be some hundred or so years before anybody reads this, most of you readers will have taken a history class and as such, the current events, or, in your case, past events, will be the history that is studied in such a class, and perhaps, you even know the story of me and the things that I have done. My point is that you will already know the events of the Revolution, however, as this is where my story really begins to pick up speed, I shall go over these events in detail, however boring they may be to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did ya notice that this chapter had no swearing?! Lol, it's only because I stupidity want to try to maintain some form of formality for at least these parts, and I have no idea how to one would swear in those times. 
> 
> Anyways, hoped you liked the chapter, it's kinda short but the next one will be longer, it will talk about the Revolution, and the chapter formatting will be different. 
> 
> :)


End file.
